


Cuddles

by XianXianisthreeyearsold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianXianisthreeyearsold/pseuds/XianXianisthreeyearsold
Summary: George likes cuddle with Dream, and awake by his side.It was also posted in portuguese on my Wattpad (Ash_Phoenix_) and Spirit (Wanning) account.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 179





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another One-Shot! Hope you enjoy it. Leave comments If you can, It encourage me to continue writing.
> 
> If George or Dream read this (wich I doubt to happen lol, but just in case) and feel discomfortable, I'll take it down!

The two boys laughed, lying on George's comfortable bed. In fact, there wasn't a reason why they were laughing. They were just remembring of some of their moments together to Sapnap, even if that was not really that fun. Maybe it was the happiness and affection that filled the hearts of both, for finally meeting each other, seeing themselves and not through a screen, this time.

Both yawn, laughing softly and looking the clock, wich marked midnight.

"It's already time to sleep, Dream~ Go to your room!" George said, but his voice was not really serious.

"But George~ I want to sleep with you! I don't want to spend time when I am finally here!" A pout appeared on Dream's face, together with puppy dog eyes.

George blushe, his cheeks turning a light pink, his face turning to the side. It's not as if he did not want to sleep with him; when Dream arrived, one of the first things he thought to do was sleeping together, hugging each other (desire that only intensified when he hugged him).

He pretended to think a little, finally agreeing.

Dream joked, "You wanted this as well, right" And blinked to him. George ignored.

He lay down, Dream saying a good night to George's cat. Your heart would be beating faster if it weren't for being sleepy. Dream took advantage and pulled the sheet over both, turning off the lights too.

The smallest one felt Dream's arms around his waist, and his chin lightly pressed over his head. George thought he could never have been more comfortable than he is now.

Before falling asleep, he could hear Dream wishing him good night and good dreams (how ironic isn't it?), In addition to a small kiss given by the biggest one on his head.

When he woke up in the morning, the first thing he came across was that, during sleep, he had turned around, and that he was curled up in Clay's chest. When he raised his head a little, he could see the boy's sleeping face, unable to avoid thinking that he is very cute sleeping.

His next thought before lying down in Dream's arms again is that he wouldn't mind waking up next to him forever.


End file.
